Discovery
by Seiji and Shizuku 4ever
Summary: Inrefutable Maka logic makes for a very uncool situation. /SoMa/


**A/N: *bounces in* Yahyah! xDDD Okies, well, this be my first Soul Eater, and I'm a little nervous about it~ :s I'm always nervous about writing for a new category xD I just recently got into SE and absolutely fell in love with it. And of course, what's an anime without an awesome couple, right? Soul and Maka. FOR THE ULTIMATE WIN 8DDD *sooo obsessed with SoMa atm* They're just the perfect match x33 Gah, I just love 'em. **

**Anyway. This story takes place sometime after the manga chapter 72, which is where the group goes into the Book of Eibon, if my memory serves correctly. Sooo.. if you haven't read the manga yet... SPOILER ALERT, GO AWAY NOW XD**

**Disclaimer: Let's see, if Soul Eater was mine.. let's be serious here. Because it isn't, and if it was *cue uuber-kawaii sparkly face here* this story would be utterly canon. AND SOUL AND MAKA WOULD'VE KISSED IN THE SHOW, DANGIT! DX**

**I hope you guys like this! Just a little something I was able to scrounge up in the pits of my fangirl mind xD;; Hope I'm in character. Here we go!**

* * *

><p>Maka closed her book and rose to her feet, hearing the telltale signs of Soul cooking in the kitchen. They were faithful in taking turns every week or so unless something came up. Unsurprisingly, her aimless wandering led her to the kitchen. For a while Maka just stood in the entrance and watched his back as he prepared the meal and quietly whistled, even something as subtle as that jovial sound showing his natural-born talent for anything music-related, a concept Maka could never quite grasp no matter how many books she read, which depressed and frustrated her. More than anything she wanted to understand the one thing Soul loved most, be a part of it.<p>

Music was a mystery, like a thread dangling in front of her, just out of her reach and yet so far away at the same time. She would probably never be able to comprehend it, though she would never admit it aloud; Soul thought as much as well, more than once commenting on her low musical I.Q.

As if sensing her presence, Soul turned, pulling Maka out of her melancholy thoughts. "_Crap_, Maka. Don't sneak up on me like that. Get any better and you'll have to teach Black Star a thing or two." The corner of his mouth quirked.

Maka rolled her eyes, a smirk forming. Despite the fact that Maka had known Black Star from childhood, pretty much the only person he would ever listen to was Tsubaki. "Whatcha cooking?"

"Oh, this and that." Couldn't he ever just give her a _straight _answer every once in a while?

Soul had a rather unmanly apron on as he cooked, something that would never cease to amuse Maka, no matter how many times he was put on cooking duty. She observed him in silence for a moment, again rethinking her impulse to ask Soul the question that had been lingering in her mind for weeks on end, driving her mad with its refusal to leave her be, the reason she'd journeyed to the kitchen in the first place.

Noticing her uncharacteristic silence, Soul turned to quirk an inquisitive brow. "Earth to Maka." The other side of his mouth tipped up to form a small smirk. "Uh-oh, I recognize that look. What's going on in that big brain of yours?"

No going back now. It was now or never. Maka inhaled. "Just thinking about the Book of Eibon.. Soul, you remember the first chapter, Lust?"

He scoffed as if her question itself was mere ludicrous. "How could I possibly forget, Miss Nosebleed?" Soul smirked at her before turning back to the food.

Maka felt her face flush. It was true - as she'd said herself, in that moment, she'd learned what it was like to be a man. "Hold that against me forever!" she huffed in embarrassment, crossing her arms and glaring as she heard Soul chuckle. "Anyway. Soul, would you say that our forms were manifestations of what we find attractive in the opposite sex?" Her voice revealed that she'd spent much time pondering over this.

Soul snickered at the word 'sex', but Maka's quick glare warned him to take this seriously. He cleared his throat to cover the chuckle, shrugging. "Yeah, sure, I guess. Point being?"

"Well.. when you switched genders.. you were flatchested."

Soul froze. _Oh. Crap. _"Where're you going with this, Maka?" He didn't look at her, chopping up vegetables a little harder.

There was smug satisfaction in her voice. "As much stock - and nosebleeds - you put into girls with curves, this fact alone must mean you prefer flatchested girls!"

Soul was so startled his cool-guy demeanor dropped as the knife accidentally landed on his finger. He inwardly cursed, resisting the urge to cry out, and pretended to rinse his hands in the sink (really to wash off the blood) so Maka wouldn't sense something was amiss.

Maka had seen him jump and smirked, mistaking it for her hitting the nail on the head. _Call me Tiny Tits next time and see what happens!_

Soul dared a glance at her and read the look in her eyes, inwardly sighing, after all this time knowing her so well he could read her like a book (she would appreciate the comparison). _Maka..how can you be so smart and yet so stupid all at the same time? _She obviously didn't know the reason why he'd transformed into a flatchested girl was because he _liked __**a **_girl who was flatchested. Soul knew he should've been relieved that she hadn't put all the pieces together, but was strangely disappointed.

He returned to the stove, swiftly adding in the vegetables. "Maybe I don't prefer _all _flatchested girls over ones like, say, Blair. Maybe I just made an exception for _one._" Soul couldn't help but feel nervous as the admission slipped out, and he turned to gauge his partner's reaction.

Maka felt her eyes widen, black pupils briefly revealing themselves in the midst of mint green. _Is he saying..? _Soul watched as realization dawned on her and offered a small, meaningful smile, not the usual toothy shark grin he normally gave.

Obviously because of her father, Maka had always been left with a bad impression of men.. that they were all the same - lying, cheating perverts. But Soul was the one person she'd actually _chosen _to trust, that one day she came across him playing his piano. And despite their ups and downs, that was the one decision Maka had never regretted, ever.

Somewhere along the way, yeah, her feelings for Soul had sprung up. She wasn't stupid; she read enough books to know it wasn't just deep protectiveness or a bond between her weapon and her, or a close friendship. Maka knew she harbored affections for Soul, but didn't like to ponder on it much. No use thinking over something that wasn't likely to turn into anything, right? After all, why would Soul want a girl like her? Once he'd even said himself he would never settle for a flatchested girl like her. Truth be told, hope had taken root deep inside her and kept growing, though, after she took notice of Soul's gender bender and his undeveloped form.

Maka felt her smile reach her shimmering eyes as they shared a warm gaze, unspoken words drifting between them, ruby crimson eyes meeting big apple-green orbs with a deep sense of familiarity and friendship.. a close bond between meister and weapon.

Hearing her name, Blair flounced into the kitchen and thus broke the moment, scantily clad in another one of her outfits, if you could even call it _that. _Her golden eyes glittered. "Did I hear my little scythe-boy talking about me?" she purred, clinging to him. "Does Soul-kun not think Miss B is pretty anymore?" the cat-girl added with a playful pout, having overheard the last piece of the conversation. Blair's exposed cleavage pressed against his shoulder.

Taken aback, Soul twitched, then flailspazzed. "GRAH!" Then came that involuntary reaction of his whenever Blair performed one of her "administrations" - the nosebleed. Blood spurted from his nostrils.

Maka shook her head, growling. "_Soul! _You're getting blood all over the food!" she snapped. Then came _her _involuntary reaction to that frequent situation - the Maka Chop. She grabbed the book that had a knack for being nearby whenever she needed it. "_Makaaaaa... CHOP!_"

But the impact of the book's spine against his skull wasn't near as hard as the many times before. And the quick, unexpected kiss Maka stole from him after dinner made him not mind it so much.

..At all, actually.

If that's what came after a Maka Chop from now on.. Soul could grow to get used to it.

Or even better yet, like it.

In a way, it was almost...cool.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soo? How'd it turn out? :3 I think the ending was kind of weak and not very well thought out. e-e But it's y'alls opinions that matter, not mine. I hope I was in character with everyone! ^^'' I'd definitely appreciate feedback of any kind, PLEASE review if you thought this was worth reading. xD Thankies!**


End file.
